Ask questions to your favorite RotG characters!
by N.a.brun
Summary: 5 Questions are reguired to post a chapter so post a review with your question in it and you will be bound to be in by the next chapters!
1. notice

I got this idea while laying in bed last night and i thought it would be interesting so the title says it ask questions in reviews and the guardians themselves will awnser them!

I will post first chapter when i have four questions.

cheers!

N.a. Brun


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! sorry I haven't posted anything until now... I have had a bout of writers block. Well anyway we have alot of questions to awnser so let's get to the real story now...**

_You are sitting in a seat in the front row of an auditorium. All the seats behind you are filled, There is a hum of pleasent conversation going on. _

_A girl around eleven years of age walks on the the gigantic stage in front of you; standing in front of the huge curtains covering the stage._

_You look around and see that you are the only person who has noticed the girl. However you just lean back in your seat and see how she's going to catch everyone attention. _

_She clears her throat but no one is paying any attention to her. She narrowed her eyes and signaled to some one behind the stage._

_An unseen person bangs an incredible loud gong, making the floors vibrate, And in the process all eyes turn to the girl and the voices drift away._

_"That's better." The girl said, Her voice reverberating around the deathly silent room. "I would like to introduce myself," continues the girl. _

_"My name is N.a. Brun and i will be your host today and for nights to come. First of all i wish to make a point whoevers questions are not awnserd tonight will be in our next meeting, or the following. For i have gotten a incredible amont of questions. But i will do the best i can." _

_She smiles at all the faces in the audience and pulls out a sheet of paper. Presumable coverd with questions._

_"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for... I give you The Guardians!"_

_The curtains were suddenly raised up and to the delight of the audience the guardians were all there sitting in a semi circle (looking kinda bored) ._

_"Now let's get right to it shall we? First up... (drum roll please) Azalea blue!"_

_A girl with waist length brown hair walked on to the stage. She was athletically built and had a kind face. Azalea walked right over to the guardians. _

_Her eyes on jack she asked: "If there is one person that you knew from your previous life that you could meet again, who would it be?"_

_Jack looked mildly suprised at being adressed to first but all the same he contemplated the question for a moment._

"My sister, for sure. We were best friends if there ever was one. We depended on each other, and she was heart broken when i died."

Azalea seemed ok with this awnser and turned to tooth, who was shifting in her seat obuiously wanting to be hovering some where else. Although she looked at azalea kindly as she opened her mouth to ask: "How do you decide how much money is given for teeth?"

Tooth looked relived for a moment for having been asked such a easy question, but north narrowed his eyes at her and the expression was wiped off her face.

"It depends on how good they have been, but we never give a child nothing."

Azalea nodded and turned to sandy who was randomly creating images over his head. But he snapped to attention as bunnymund nudged him.

"What is the best part about your job?"

Sandy opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out.

Azalea scuffed her feet together awkardly as she rememberd sandy couldn't talk.

"Don't worry, I got that coverd." Said N.a. brun who had retreated to the side of the stage. She disapperd for a moment backstage and reappeard, being followed by a short timid looking man. "Everyone this is orpepous salam he will be sandy's translator."

"HI orpepous!" shouts the audience. He goes to stand beside sandy. "What is the best part about your job?" Azalea repeats.

Sandy creates a few images and turns to orpepous. He clears his throat, "Sandy says the best part is seeing the childrens faces the delight and happiness e.t.c"

Orpepous go's bach behind stage and azalea faces north, "How many bad things do you have to do to get in the naughty list?"

North chuckles and in his russian accent replies: "There isn't a specific number, but perhaps i'd say about...five."

Last of all bunnymund, "How many eggs do you paint a year, roughly?"

Bunnymund wolf-whistles. "That's a hard one, Prouble around One million-two million."

Azalea eyes widen. "Wow thanks."

The curtains close and N. goes back to the center of the stage. "Thank you all for coming! I would say next showing would be in around 6 to 7 days, I'm a busy girl. So thanks again hope i see you soon!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey! I'm back!"

N.a. Brun walked onto the stage waving to everybody in the audience.

"First of all, I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I have been catching up on family time and schoolwork. My dad had a surgery on friday and I have been helping him. So you are probable dozing off now so...i give you...THE GUARDIANS!"

The curtains open and the five-some are reveled sitting in the same semi-circle as last time. N.a. Brun walked over and stood in front of the guardians. "Today I am going to be doing the one person questions, because for the all guardians ones it would take up an entire episode. So i'm going to get all these done with."

She pulled out the piece of paper you saw last time. "I want to make somthing clear. For whoever dosn't have a description on their profile i will be saying your questions myself. So now for the first question, From She who dreams of tomorrow: To tooth Are jacks teeth as white as they say?"

Tooth beamed. "Yes, yes even better!"

"Second question,From guest To North: What is the worst thing Bunnymund's done to you?."

North smiled and Bunny scratched his ear awkwardly. "Oh, let me think. Bunnymund loved playing pranks when he was a younger spirit and i was at the reciving end of plenty of those...But the worst thing Bunny ever did to me i think was putting exploding eggs in my underwear drawer."

Bunnymund cringed and everyone laughed. "Ok, ok. Third question, to bunnymund from guest. What is you favorite color combination?"

Bunny relaxed a little at this and awnserd: "Thats a hard one. You see i love all colors, but i'd have to say... purple and green."

"Fourth Question: From Shur'tugal Daughter of artemis to north. Have any of the other spirits ever mistaken Jack for your son?"

Two things happend at once. Jack shrank down in his seat and North blushed a mightly purple. "No, no thats never happend. Although... I feel for jack as a son."

The audience let out a collective "Awww" And jack smiled crookledly.

"Fifth and question: Syd04 to north have you ever considered telling the world that yetis work in ur workshop, not elves?"

North stroked his beard and his eyes sparkled: "But where would be the fun in that?" He asked mischivously.

"Now for the sixth and final question, From guest. Tooth, do you like Jack frost?"

All the guardians gasped and the audience as well. Tooth bypased even north as her face turned a deep puce as she avoided every ones eye and mutterd to Jacks suprise: "yes i do."

The theater was deathley quiet as the curtains closed and N.a. Brun turned to the crowd.

"Well that was awkward. Er, Bye. Next show maybe next week. See ya!"


End file.
